The Trial of the Crows The Pearl
by tallon617
Summary: Just a joke as to how things could have go down at The Pearl. This is a one shot. Usual disclaimers.


Setting inside The Pearl

They had been given a chance to pose as either patrons or be part of the staff. It was all part of a mark they had taken to fight back against Loghain. Fortunately the Crows had given them information that there was a small operation being held in The Pearl and since the Wardens had helped clear out the riff raff earlier the proprietor of the Pearl, Sanga, was letting play this ruse.

Evelyn had to thank Leliana for the bard training as she took the chance of posing as one of the workers with Leliana's help. Morrigan refused to take part and just sat in a corner in a dark hood to keep out of sight. Dax sat next to her despite her protests.

Zevran and Oghren were playing cards while Alistair was drinking with Wynne. Shale was pretending to be part of the décor. A few of them got a laugh when a drunken patron hung his cloak on Shale then stumbled to the bar for another drink. Sten looked like a bouncer and kept his armor for obvious reasons. It wasn't too long before the mark came into the bar with a few others. Sanga's eyes shifted to let the group of Wardens know before she approached them, "You are back I see. Perhaps I could offer you some entertainment…Free of charge?"

"Free? Ha! Nothing comes free." Paedan scoffed as he looked at Sanga.

Shevra raised her brow wondering what Sanga was up to. Sanga just smiled softly then gestured to the small group of girls who were all told the deal and paid for their trouble. Their attire was a bit more risqué than usual but it was all part of the allure. Paedan did a double take then grinned boyishly.

"These are my best and they have quite melodic voices…Perhaps they can sing you a song?" Sanga mused as the girls moved to their places. Evelyn was made to look different on purpose as these were Howe's men and most likely would recognize her. Using temporary dyes and makeup did wonders to change an appearance. Leliana was dolled up as well and in a sense felt like she before being betrayed back in Orlais.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt…Not like anyone is coming." Paedan replied slyly as he moved to take a seat. The girls just giggled as Shevra left to sit in the room they had set up for the trap. The two Quanri mercenaries eyed Sten but said nothing before they moved to back table to watch their employer.

As the music began the girls began to move in a seductive manner while Leliana took the first part of the song. It wasn't exactly meant for children's ears and obviously originated from Orlais. She sauntered up to Paedan's table as her sweet voice started.

"When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be/ Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history…" She trailed her fingertips along the shoulders of his armor and smiled innocently as she kept moving, "The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand/ You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain"

The other girls including Evelyn joined in for the chorus, "I'll eat you up/(Your love, your love~)/I'll eat you up/(Your love, your love~)/(Woah) I'll eat you up/(Woah) So yum yum/ (Woah) Can't get enough/ (Woah oh oh) I think I'm in love."

As the song went on it was coming closer to Evelyn's part as she definitely had some attention. The drunks of the bar and some of the hopeful paying customers were enthralled by the entertainment. It wasn't like anything they had seen before. The swaying of hips and moving of hands over the supple bodies of the girls caused a few drinks to spill.

Evelyn sauntered over to the table with a mischievous smile as she began her part, "If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee/ What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me/ Like I've become some kind of demon in the night/ You look so tasty I could eat you up alive."

The girls began the chorus again adding a bit of shoulder action and flirtations with the crowd using just their eyes. "I'll eat you up/(Your love, your love~)/I'll eat you up/(Your love, your love~)/(Woah) I'll eat you up/(Woah) So yum yum/ (Woah) Can't get enough/ (Woah oh oh) I think I'm in love."

As they repeated the chorus a second time Evelyn and Leliana did the next part together seemingly as if they were lovers. "Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you/ If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too/ I want your love/ I need your touch/ So much I think I'm in love."

Oghren fell off his chair and Zevran was just grinning from ear to ear while Alistair gulped down the ale. Wynne just seemed to nod her head to the song. Morrigan just shook her head and Dax whined a little. Sten showed no expression as did his brethren in the corner. Shale had to resist tapping her foot for fear of making an earthquake.

As the song moved to the chorus again Evelyn nodded to Leliana innocently as she moved to Paedan. She was able to make him stand up as she traced the design of his breastplate, "I wanna take you to my room/The girls: (I'll eat you up)/Wanna take you to my room/The girls:(I'll eat you up)"

She made it seem like she was about to give Paedan a kiss before she shoved him back into his seat with a coy smile. That made Alistair twitch.

The girls joined all together as they finished up the song, ""I'll eat you up/(Your love, your love~)/I'll eat you up/(Your love, your love~)/(Woah) I'll eat you up/(Woah) So yum yum/ (Woah) Can't get enough/ (Woah oh oh) I think I'm in love. ..(I'll eat you up)/(I'll eat you up)/(I'll eat you up)/(I'll eat you up)/(I'll eat you up)/(I'll eat you up)/(I'll eat you up)/(I'll eat you up)"

One by one the girls split off to pick a man to take to their rooms. Sanga was amused by the sight as the song came to an end. Once the room was cleared Leliana and Evelyn sat at the table with Paedan with innocent smiles. The room was clear aside from Sanga, her bouncers, the Wardens and the mercenaries.

"Shall we talk business?" Paedan grinned as if he hit the jackpot.

Evelyn smiled as she pulled a dagger from under her skirt and pointed it towards his groin, "The gryphons shall ride again."


End file.
